<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Out Of The Modelsheet by Jewishicequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983663">Fresh Out Of The Modelsheet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen'>Jewishicequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Banter, Sibling Love, Sibling bond, before the water tower, no beta we die like cowerds, roger rabbit toon logic and rules, tags may change if i decide to continue this, toons freshly out of the modelsheet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look on the first moments of the Warners' life.<br/>Pre-Water Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Out Of The Modelsheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yakko: I've only known my siblings for 3 minutes, but if anyone hurts them, I'll mallet everyone on that movie lot and then myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hmm.</em> Yakko thought.</p>
<p>That was... not what he had expected.</p>
<p>Well, obviously, he haven't expected anything- you can't expect stuff when you don't exist- but you know, in that milisecond after he opened his eyes and before he jumped from the paper, he had enough time to imagine a bit.</p>
<p>Toon mind. Isn't it great?</p>
<p>So yeah, that wasn't what he expected. For once, he was kinda sure most work was done during the day, and the clock on the wall was well after 2 in the morning. The second thing was that the animator was laughing much more than he's like at this particular moment.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, HEY!!" He caught the man's hand and held it away from the paper. "Those are my <strong>siblings</strong> you're ruining with your shaky hands, mister!"</p>
<p>The animator blinked and looked at him. "Ah, you're Yakko."</p>
<p>"I am quite aware of that, yes." Obviously, the guy never drawn a new toon into existence before. They weren't born stupid and helpless like human babies- Yakko knew his own name, thank you very much. "Yakko Warner, at your service. Now could you PLEASE finish my sibs with a steady line? Dot is gonna be FURIOUS if she comes out with wrinkles."</p>
<p>The guy stiffled another laugh, and went back to the drawing. Jeez, humans were WEIRD. Yakko hasn't even told any jokes yet- if that's how they react to him on sight, he can't believe they'll handle all three of them during a skit.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the animator managed to be steady enough to avoid any more shakes. Wakko and Dot bounced out of the page not before too long. "Heeeeeeeeeello, Yakko!" They called together, running over to him.</p>
<p>"Did you miss us?" Dot smiled, giving him her puppy eyes. Oh. Say what you like, that animator DID do a good job there.</p>
<p>"Like I'd miss a thorne in my backside." He fired without hasitation. "Now I'll never have peace and quite again."</p>
<p>"Means I'll be doing my job well."</p>
<p>"Your job?" Wakko stopped chasing his own tail and tilted his head at her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, being the adorably annoying little sister." She smirked.</p>
<p>"Oh, that." Wakko shrugged.</p>
<p>"I take offense at that! Only ten seconds out of the paper and you're already plotting against me??" Yakko clenched his fist over his heart, dropping over the wall. "Oh, the cruelity!"</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes, the animator returned to laugh. Good. They're just getting started.</p>
<p>"Well, siblings, I may have been betrayed and casted away, but I haven't forgot my manners." He stood upright, and brushed nonexsistant dirt from his grey slacks. "Meet our animator- our giver of life- our lord and creator-"</p>
<p>"Is this fat man Jesus?" Wakko's tongue looled outside of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Storms no, the writer of this fic is Jewish." Yakko waved his hand in front of his face, like shaking a bad smell. "No, this is- uuuuuuuuuuuuh..." he did a 180 with his upper body part, legs still facing his sibs. "What's you name, again?" He stage-whispered to the animator. The guy just kept laughing in his face. Rude.</p>
<p>"...Uhhhhh - Kelsier, lord of the mists!"</p>
<p>Dot groaned. "This is the 20s, Yakko. Brandon Sanderson wasn't even born yet? so spare us the Cosmemes, please."</p>
<p>"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"I can, and I AM."</p>
<p>"I think the 'lord and creator' is a little crooked in the head." Wakko tilted his own. "He's creepy."</p>
<p>"He's human! Can't expect much from him." Dot yawned. "I'm tired. I don't care if he have work, I'm just gonna take a nap."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that seems like a reasonable thing to do." Yakko looked at the clock again. 3 and a half. Definitely the time to hit the hay. "Hey, Animator guy? We're just gonna lie down for a bit, alright?"</p>
<p>Yakko grabbed Wakko, pulling both of his siblings toward him. He choose a small space under the desk, tried to summon a pillow, and realized he's yet to put one in his Hammerspace. Really, a newbie's mistake. Well, he'll take care of it in the morning- for now, they'll make a use of their animal side.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, sibs." He whispered, resting his head on his elbow. They snuggled close to him, Dot on the right, his arm around her, and Wakko on the left, using him as a pillow.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Yak." Dot purred, almost making him jump in surprise. They could DO that? Huh. Cool.</p>
<p>"Goodnight" Wakko mumbled, nuzzling his face with Yakko's.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, weird animator guy." Yakko whispered. The guy still laughed like a hyena, working on his animation pad. It was kinda nerve-wrecking. Were all humans like that? He'll have to get used to it. Somehow.</p>
<p>For now, Yakko warner fell asleep for the first time with a sibling at each side, a satisfied smile, and laughter ecoing in his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Then they wake up and find out that surprise! Lon really isn't a normal human, and they're not normal toons.<br/>I'm sorry about the cosmeme, I couldn't help myself. Yakko WOULD.<br/>IDK if I'll continue this but if you want me to tell me, I guess?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>